User talk:Breakin'Benny
Hello, Breakin'Benny. Thank you for your to the Zoey page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 12:28, August 20, 2010 Common Infected article Listen, don't put the file on there and tell people how to download it. That would be like saying "Hey, there's this game called Left 4 Dead and all you need to do is either go online or go to your local game shop and purchase it then you can learn all about it!" rather than placing the info on here as it already is for people's convenience. What I'm saying is to manually type the important information onto the page or get someone else to do it. Like I said before: I have Adobe Reader, but since reinstalling my OS I don't have any use for it so there's no reason to install it for this single file. You have access to it, it should be easy as pie for you to do it. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 09:58, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Last DLC? Hey i see you did an edit to the DLC page, you wrote that VALVe stated there will only be one more DLC, could you give me a link to wherever you found that? or even better, add it as a source of information on the DLC page Hengara 13:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah it does sound a little like a Rumor, but it IS true that they are working on another DLC, they even said they might reveal it "early next year" but they haven't done that yet, as far as i know. if you don't know what i'm talking about, they said this in one of their blogposts. Hengara 18:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I found nothing on the next DLC, nothing at all other than the blogpost on l4d.com/blog. The only thing i found on L4D3 was some blogger talking about it saying this "The Game Developers Conference is being held in San Francisco, CA beginning February 28th. If no news about Left 4 Dead 3 is released by the end of this conference then expect something to come out of the E3 conference in June 7th-9th.". but i didn't find anything official. So my thought is that you either remembered wrong, or missread whatever it was you read. Hengara 23:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) But how do you know the next one is the last one? i didn't really find anything on that either. if there is only one more, and they DO port one of the campaigns, i think it would have to be Death Toll, thats the second most popular campaign issn't it? Hengara 12:20, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism We appreciate you restoring the original content and undoing the work of vandals but don't leave messages that encourage vandalism on their talk page... Why would you want to encourage the vandal to go to another wiki and cause problems there? Just keep an eye out and watch for these people and their edits. An admin will warn or block them if necessary but don't go around encouraging them to vandalize other wikis... Thanks. --06abrahb 19:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Half-Life Wiki Do you have any clue who runs it??? TheSteelerNation2 19:00, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey thanks for editing my notes edit about the cliof a bot yours truley[[User:KungLao37565|KungLao37565] 01:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC)KungLao37565 Updates Hey, Benny! This is completely random, but I just wanted to say thanks for your additions to the updates page. I went over the history and it's pretty clear that it's been you who's been supplying the majority of the information, and by the looks of things here, no one's thanked you for that yet. So as an administrator who could never keep up with all that information myself; I thought I'd thank you. It's true that the wiki isn't nearly as active as it was in its glory days - but it's nice to see that there are still people putting genuine effort into updating it! Thanks again, warm regards, --Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]' 17:08, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Pagename You forgot to put the PAGENAME template in the Infobox weapon 2. GAMEZOOOONE (talk) 06:05, November 19, 2014 (UTC)